Routing long distance telephone calls from a calling party to a called party may involve routing the telephone call from a first end office, associated with the calling party, through a long distance network to a second end office, associated with the called party. A number of network devices may be involved in this routing process. The changes incurred by the long distance service provider may be based on which network devices are involved in the routing process.